


Winter Days

by Asra_Lover



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Winter Days

It’s quiet in the hut as you sit by fire, reading a book you had gotten for your birthday last year. You hadn’t gotten around to reading it until now. Inanna sits calmly on your lap, lifting her head up to look at you if you stop petting her for longer than 15 seconds. The fire crackles loudly as the hut finally warms up from the winter cold.

The door to the hut swings open and in comes Muriel along with a freezing draft. You hug your blanket tighter to you and Inanna sits up, her tag thumping gently on the wood floor.

“I brought dinner.” Muriel mumbles, closing door and stomping his boots free of snow.

“What is it?” You ask, shutting your book, it’d have to wait for another time.

Muriel doesn’t say anything, he just holds up the turkey he caught in one hand. Inanna perks up at the sight of this and pads over to him, sniffing at the dead bird.

You stand and make your way over to Muriel, who sets the turkey on the table. You ignore the bird, however, and instead run your hands over Muriel’s coat.

“How are the chickens?” You ask, helping him out of his coat.

Muriel looks to the side, “I need to build them a better coop.” He says thoughtfully. 

“Once summer comes you’ll have plenty of time to do that.” You assure him, setting his coat down on the table. “For now it’s too cold to be out for more than an hour.”

You throw your arms around Muriel and he leans into the touch. You remember a time when you couldn’t even glance at him without him flinching. Now, he pulls you closer, burying his face into your hair.

After a moment, Muriel speaks up, “You smell like Inanna.”

You giggle into his chest, looking up at him, “I smell like wet dog?” You grin.

He blushes, looking to the side, “I meant it as a compliment.” He says shyly. You both look down at Inanna, who’s tilting her head at both of you. 

You both erupt into laughter and Inanna wags her tail. You lean down and give her some pats. 

When you straighten back up Muriel is looking at you, a small smile resting on his face. You smile back shyly, “What was it?”

Muriel smiles more, shaking his head.

“Do I have something on my face?” You ask, touching your chin.

“No, no.” Muriel says, glancing down. “It’s just... you make me happy.” You grin at him, pulling him into a gentle kiss. When you finally pull away you whisper back,

“You make me happy too.”


End file.
